Certain pre-installed members for transmitting force and manipulating panels or structures, such as pre-formed concrete panels, are known in the art. Such devices and systems include, for example, the MeadowBurke® Rapid Lift and Super Lift systems. Prior art systems comprise, for example, a void former or recessing member as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,063 to Kelly, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such devices are generally provided to create a void or point of access in, for example, a concrete panel or wall which generally provides access to an anchor member embedded within the concrete panel for aiding in manipulation and/or movement of the panel. Such manipulation, including lifting and movement of the panel, is facilitated through features and devices as shown and described herein.
One of skill in the art will recognize that when preformed panels and devices of the present disclosure are being manipulated or transmitted between various positions and/or orientations, it is desirable and often critical to establish a secure and safe connection between the panel or device and operational equipment. Additionally, however, it is also necessary to provide a system and device that allows for relative ease of removal of such operational equipment from the panel or device after transport or manipulation of the same is complete. Finally, the device must be designed to prevent damaging the wall panel or structure to avoid the necessity of costly repair and/or replacement.